lotrorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fharil, Lord of the Knights of Eriador
History of Fharil, Lord of the Knights of Eriador Years of the Trees Fharil was born at Cuiviénen as one of the Firstborn elves. He is one of the Ñoldorin Elves. He went with the other elves to Aman. After Morgoth destroyed the Two Trees, killed Finwë and stole the silmarils, Fharil left with the Host of Fingolfin to Middle-Earth to retrieve the Silmarils. Fëanor, son of Finwë and the new High King of the Ñoldor, stole the swanships of the Teleri of Tol Eressëa and left the other hosts behind. The Hosts of Fingolfin and Finrod then went over the Helcaraxë. After arriving in Middle-Earth, they learned of the defeat of the Host of Fëanor, and Fëanor's death by Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs. Maedhros, eldest son of Fëanor and the new claiment to the High Kingship was taken captive and Fingolfin saved him. Maedhros then surrendered his claim and Fingolfin was crowned the new High King of the Ñoldor. First Age After Fingolfin was crowned High King of the Ñoldor, he and his people went to live in Hithlum. Fharil went with Turgon to live in Nevrast. However Fharil did not live here long, in the year 75 he fought under Fingolfin in the Seige of Angband. In 125 Fharil went to live in Gondolin, leaving the war. There he is made a Knight of the House of the Swallow, serving Duilin. In 147 Firianor, daughter of Irimë and Hércuro arrived in Gondolin. Fharil and Firianor fell in love in love and were married in 150. In 253 Lindulas, their son was born. In 501 Cornelias, their second child is born. In 510 Gondolin is betrayed by Maeglin, leading to the Fall of Gondolin. Fharil fought against the orcs of Morgoth, while helping the other Gondolindrim flee the secret city. He survived and he and his family fled with the other elves to the Mouths of the Sirion. Fharil, being one of the highest ranking survivors became a leading character together with Tuor and Idril. Fharil fought in the Third Kinslaying against the Sons of Fëanor. Later Fharil fought in the War of Wrath and then fled Beleriand. Second Age After Beleriand was destroyed, Fharil went with Gil-Galad, High King of the Ñoldor, to live in Lindon, the last remaining part of Beleriand that wasn't destroyed in the War of Wrath. There he became one of Gil-Galad's knights. Fharil was later stationed in Eregion where he became a counselor of Celebrimbor, grandson of Fëanor. When Annatar, arrived Fharil was there and he did not trust him, unlike Celebrimbor. Galadriel had warned Firianor for Annatar, and on her advice Fharil and his family left to live with them in Lothlórien. In 1600 Glorfindel returned from the Halls of Mandos to Middle-Earth and Fharil went to Lindon to meet him. He and his family remained there. In 1695 Fharil returned to Eregion with Elrond as agents of Gil-Galad. In 1697 a war started between Sauron and the Elves of Eregion. Eregion was destroyed and Fharil fled to Lindon. There he fought against Sauron's armies under Gil-Galad as one of his Lieutenants. In 1700 Tar-Telperiën, Queen of Númenor sent her armies, led by her son Minastir to Eriador to defeat Sauron. Minastir succeeded and Sauron had to retreat. Fharil then settled in Imladris, the newly found city of Elrond. In 2853 Lindulas got a son Glamdal and in 2978 a daughter, Elraene. In 3240 Cornelias' son Ghranduin is born. In 3430 the Last Alliance of Elves and Men is formed and Fharil, Lindulas and Cornelias join the army of Gil-Galad. Fharil became one of his Lieutenants. In 3434 Sauron is defeated at the Battle of Dagorlad, but Lindulas died there. In 3441 Elendil, High King of Gondor and Arnor and Gil-Galad duel against Sauron, with Círdan, Elrond and Isildur at their side. Gil-Galad and Elendil were both slain, but Isildur picked up his father's broken sword and cut of the ring of Sauron's hand, destroying his body. Isildur kept the ring. Early Years of the Third Age At the beginning of the Third Age Fharil lived in Imladris together with his family. Here in the year 109 he was at the wedding of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. Soon their children were born. In the year 1000 the Istari came from Aman to Middle-Earth. They visited Imladris and Fharil befriended two of them. Radagast the Brown was the name of the first, he loved all animals and trees. The second was Gandalf the Grey, Fharil spoke with him about the nature of the Elves, of ancient times and of the two Trees. The Founding of the Order of the Knights of Eriador In 1300 trouble came in the North. The Witch-King, Lord of the Nazgûl had taken a land north of Arnor and named in Angmar. In 1356 Arthedain is invaded by Rhudaur, which is now under control of The Witch-King. King Argeleb I is slain here. When Fharil heard of this he urged Elrond to attack Angmar, but Elrond said that he had no army that could defeat an Enemy that powerful. Fharil then started talking secretly with friends of his. Fharil decided together with Firianor, Cornelias, Glamdal, Ghranduin, Thuriond, Erestor, Lindir, Talrond, Mairol, Avorthal, Ringhul , Aedor and Aecthor to form an union to protect Eriador. They called themselves the Order of the Knights of Eriador. Fharil then went to talk to Elrond, Glorfindel and Galadriel to tell them of the existance of the order. Fharil also asked Glorfindel to join and possibly lead the order but he refused, because he felt he was needed by Elrond. Fharil was then made Lord of the Knights of Eriador. The Knights joint the war against the Witch-King, by giving council to the Kings of Arthedain and Cardolan. But in 1409 the Witch-King conquered Cardolan and destroyed the watchtower of Amon Sûl. Lórien and Lindon also sent armies to fight against the Witch-King to protect Arthedain. In 1970 only Talrond and Mairol remained in Fornost. In 1974 Arthedain fell and Talrond and Mairol were slain. The Elves and men of Gondor then came and in the Battle of Fornost Angmar was defeated, but the Witch-King was not slain. Fharil and some other Knights remained in Arthedain to aid the remaining Dúnedain with building secret villages to live in. For forty years the Order fought against the remnants of the armies of Angmar in Cardolan. In 1999 Fharil visited the Lonely Mountain just after it's foundation. Fharil made an alliance with Thráin, King under the Mountain. Thráin saw much use in Fharil, as he knew Fharil would fight of the orcs surrounding Erebor. In 2050 Many dwarves joint the Knights. One of these was Gláin II. In 2137 Gláin revealed to Fharil that he had one of the lesser rings of power. Fharil asked Gláin to keep it secret and to make sure it wouldn't fall into the hands of the Enemy. Gláin then gave it to Fharil who kept it until many years later he gave it to Gláin's descendant Gloirin Ironblood. White Council In 2463 the most powerful elven-lords and the istari came together and made an alliance. They named themselves the White Council and Saruman was made it's leader. Other members included Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Círdan, Radagast, Glorfindel and Celeborn. The White Council feared the new evil that had rosen in a dark fortress in Mirkwood. The fortress known as Dol Guldur was believed to be lead by one of the Nazgûl, perhaps even the Witch-King. Saruman, however, said he thought it would not yet be a danger. Though, in secret Fharil sent Aecthor to Mirkwood to speak with Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, about Dol Guldur. He also sent the dwarf Ytarr to Erebor to speak about the evils inside the great forest. In 2492 Fharil travelled to Angmar in search of the Witch-King together with Ringhul and Avorthal. They did not find him, but they did find Mordirith, a wraith and the Steward of Angmar. The three knights dueled the wraith, but the power of Mordirith was too great. They fled. War against Gorgurith the Dark In 2516 Fharil heard of an evil sorcerer in Fornost. The Order was mustered. Fharil commanded over 500 men, because the Order had become so great Fharil assigned two military leaders, the Dwarf-Lord and the Elven-Lord. Thuriond was selected as the Elven-Lord and Ytarr as the Dwarf-Lord. Fharil also made Aedor General-Commander, his second-in-commmand. The seige of Fornost began and the Order infiltrated the ancient city and came in an ancient throneroom of the Kings of Arnor. There they faced many wraiths and orcs. Gorgurith himself then came. Gorgurith said that only Fharil could come with him, otherwise he would sent another wave of orcs and wraiths. Gorgurith and Fharil entered another room. There Gorgurith told Fharil he intended to perform ancient ritual which would allow him to become as powerful as a Nazgûl. For that he needed obtain the blood of a Firstborn elf. Also he needed the blood of a descendant of Durin and the blood of a Dúnadan descendant from Elros Tar-Minyatar. He already had the latter two through King Náin I of Durin's Folk, whose body he stole from the feet of Durin's Bane and through Aragorn I, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, who was killed by wolves. He would then infuse the blood with one of the lesser rings. The two then dueled and Fharil defeated him, killing him in the progress. He then also took his ring. With his last words Gorgurith told Fharil it's name was Polmillion, the Ring of Strength. Fharil then returned to his army with the body of Gorgurith in his hands. Orcs then attacked them and the Order fled. Friendship with Rohan In 2510 in Rhovanion a new kingdom had been founded, Rohan. It was ruled by Eorl the Young. In 2529 Fharil went on a visit here along with Avorthal. Fharil became a friend an consultant of Eorl and protected him in battle in 2545. However this was in vain, since he died then in battle against the Easterlings. Eorl was succeeded by his son Brego, who was also a friend of Fharil. With Brego's ascension Fharil and Avorthal left Rohan. Life in the South Fharil went to consult with Cirion, Steward of Gondor in Minas Tirith. Fharil feared that one of the Nazgûl had entered Mordor. Fharil and Avorthal then travelled into Mordor and then to Harad to learn about the cultures there. In 2642 they returned to Minas Tirith to speak with the new Steward. This was Belecthor I, great-grandson of Cirion. Fharil told Belecthor and his son Orodreth everything he knew about Harad and it's cultures. Category:Lord of the Knights of Eriador Category:Knight of Eriador Category:Ñoldor Category:Elves Category:Knight of the House of the Swallow